spolecznoscfandomcom-20200214-history
Wikia miesiąca
de:Projekt des Monats fr:Wiki des communautés:Nommer le wiki du mois it:Wiki della Community:Wiki del mese __NOWYSIWYG__ thumb|Takim znakiem oznaczamy Wikię miesiąca Gdy przeglądamy różne wikie, któraś z nich może nam przypaść do gustu. Możemy zagłosować na nią tutaj, dzięki czemu możemy sprawić, że więcej Wikian ma szansę się o niej dowiedzieć. Zasady głosowania i przyznawania tytułu # Każdy zarejestrowany użytkownik może zgłosić jako kandydata dowolną wikię spełniającą zasady. # Do głosowania można zgłaszać wikie posiadające co najmniej 50 artykułów i co najmniej jednego administratora, który w miesiącu poprzedzającym rozpoczęcie głosowania wykonał min. 25 zmian (nieusunięte edycje i zmiany w rejestrze). # Jeżeli administracja wikii nie życzy sobie zgłaszania jej do konkursu, ma prawo zgłosić to tutaj, dodając linka do dyskusji, w której zostało to ustalone. Kandydatury takich wikii będą od następnego głosowania każdorazowo wycofywane. Wykreślenia z listy może dokonać administrator w każdej chwili. # Nowe kandydatury można zgłaszać do dwudziestego dnia miesiąca (włącznie). Głosować można do przedostatniego dnia miesiąca (włącznie). # Prawo głosu posiadają wszyscy użytkownicy Wikii z co najmniej 250 nieusuniętymi edycjami w przestrzeni głównej we wszystkich projektach Wikii i 2-miesięcznym stażem. Zabronione jest głosowanie pacynek i botów. # Raz wpisanej nominacji nie można wycofać. # Wikia, która nie została wybrana w głosowaniu, może być zgłoszona ponownie, jednak nie więcej niż trzykrotnie z rzędu. # Jeśli dana Wikia zostanie Wikią miesiąca, może być zgłoszona ponownie do głosowania po 12 miesiącach. # Tytuł Wikii miesiąca otrzymuje wikia, która podczas głosowania uzyskała największą różnicę głosów „za” i „przeciw”. W wypadku remisu, o wygranej decyduje całkowita ilość głosów, a jeśli i tu jest remis, przyznaje się dwa pierwsze miejsca ex aequo. # Jeżeli żadna wikia nie otrzymała więcej głosów „za” niż „przeciw”, Wikia miesiąca nie zostaje wybrana. # Gdy kilka wikii zostało zgłoszonych do głosowania, można zagłosować na każdą. Należy jednak pamiętać, że na każdą wikię można zagłosować tylko raz. # Użytkownik może w trakcie głosowania zmienić głos. # Zwycięska wikia (lub wikie, vide punkt 9.) zostaje wyróżniona na stronie głównej Centrum Społeczności, a także otrzymuje na miesiąc spotlight, niezależnie od warunków przyznawania spotlightów. # Regulamin może być zmieniony po wcześniejszej debacie na stronie dyskusji. Zmiana regulaminu następuje w ostatnim dniu miesiąca z mocą obowiązywania od pierwszego dnia miesiąca następnego. >20| =1|Nowe głosowanie rozpocznie się .|Nowe kandydatury można zgłaszać wyłącznie do 20. dnia miesiąca.}} | Napisz tutaj krótkie uzasadnienie. ~~~~ 20px Głosy na tak: # głosy za 20px Głosy na nie: # głosy przeciw 20px Dyskusja: :miejsce na dyskusję type=commenttitle page= buttonlabel=Zgłoś nową kandydaturę placeholder=Wpisz tutaj nazwę wiki preload=Wikia miesiąca editintro=Wikia miesiąca/preload }} = Kandydatury = Fanowska Fineasz i Ferb Wiki Uważam, że ta Wikia powinna zostać Wikią Miesiąca ze względu na to, że jest bardzo zadbana, posiada mnóstwo dopracowanych stron, pomocną administrację i wyróżnia się na tle innych Wikii. Seba7211 (tablica) - podpisuję się dnia i godziny 12:49, gru 6, 2015 (UTC) 20px Głosy na tak: # Seba7211 (tablica) - podpisuję się dnia i godziny 13:07, gru 6, 2015 (UTC) # Miok (pisz) 15:45, gru 7, 2015 (UTC) Niby czemu tyle głosów na nie? Wikia dosyć długo działa, ma 1000+ artów, ja sam bym sobie jakieś fanony potworzył, nie są zakazane. Zrobię wam prezent na święta. #Widzę że na jednej stronie medalu nie są zlicencjowane pliki na jednej są. Ja dam szansę i proszę byście po świętach podpisali pliki.--[[User:Cleopatera| Cleo | ]][[User talk:Cleopatera| dyskusja]] 20:01, gru 8, 2015 (UTC) # 3patryk3 (dyskusja) 19:20, gru 11, 2015 (UTC) #: Kapi1234567890 17:36 , gru 12 , 2015 {UTC} Brak 250 edycji w przestrzeni głównej. Painto maniak (dyskusja) 16:48, gru 12, 2015 (UTC) 20px Głosy na nie: # [[User:Rafi862|''' Rafi862 ]] skontaktuj się 13:15, gru 6, 2015 (UTC) - raporty + to :/ # Painto maniak (dyskusja) 14:20, gru 6, 2015 (UTC) jw. + skórka Wikia jest nieprzyjemna (nawigacja najgorsza :V), a Monobook wolę pozostawić bez komentarza. # — Marchew (dyskusja) 19:02, gru 6, 2015 (UTC) rzal # (Tu powinien być podpis Patapóla, ale F go zabrał bez pytania) # 16:40, gru 7, 2015 (UTC) Za pobicie mych oczu brzydkim Oasisem i Monobookiem. I raporty. PS: I najważniejsze: zatajanie historii poprzez skasowanie zalinkowanego wyżej wątku. # Anioł Nadziei (Problemik? Napisz do mnie.) 23:03, 11 gru 215 (UTC) Monobook wypala oczy no i to. Na przyciskach prawie nie widać napisów, a poza tym użytkownicy wyżej dodali chyba całą resztę. # --32Polak 22:57, gru 11, 2015 (UTC) Jedynie, co mogę teraz zrobić, to poprzeć kolegów z góry. # ProOskiTablica 13:35, gru 12, 2015 (UTC) # — '''Wedkarski http://images.wikia.com/wedkarski/images/1/18/Sig.png 15:18, gru 12, 2015 (UTC) # DarknessEyes23 Tablica wiadomości 16:01, gru 12, 2015 (UTC) # — Py64 pl|Tablica|Wall}} 19:17, gru 12, 2015 (UTC) Skórka Wikia jest potwornie nieprzyjemna w przeciwieństwie do MonoBooka... MonoBook jest jeszcze gorszy. Wszystko powyżej. # Traszkka (tablica) 20:47, gru 12, 2015 (UTC) Monobook jest po prostu brzydki # Dżonson 21.14, gru 12, 2015 (UTC) Niestety nie podoba mi się.:| # — Light22 22:54, gru 12, 2015 (UTC) # Król Julian 13:48, gru 16, 2015 (UTC) Skórka Wiki jest nieprzyjemna i odpychająca. #Gobo333 # Diode24q (dyskusja) 00:17, gru 18, 2015 (UTC) Lubię żarty, ale nie jak są słabe. #✪ Pallid 11:49, gru 17, 2015 (UTC) # Jeśli zmienicie te rzeczy, które były napisane, to następnym razem będę na tak Karu Zostaw wiadomość 13:43, gru 19, 2015 (UTC) # 18:30, gru 21, 2015 (UTC) # Simspedysta17 (dyskusja) 19:22, gru 28, 2015 (UTC) Me zdegusta :/ # 11:00, gru 29, 2015 (UTC) Ohydny monobook, oasis jeszcze ujdzie ale cienko :/ # ~ Matik7 (tablica ·''' ) 12:30, gru 29, 2015 (UTC) # — ''Pio387 '' http://images.wikia.com/wedkarski/images/1/18/Sig.png 16:54, gru 29, 2015 (UTC) # Chuck123456 (Moja tablica) 20:20, gru 30, 2015 (UTC) Odpychająca skórka. Jeśli poprawicie ten szczegół, z chęcią zagłosuję na tak w następnym miesiącu. 20px '''Dyskusja: :Seba7211 (tablica) - podpisuję się dnia i godziny 21:46, gru 12, 2015 (UTC) Cóż, jak widać nie wypada nam to, bo jest duża przewaga głosów na "nie"... Ale dzięki osobom, które dopisywały co w Wikii jest nie tak wiemy, jakie rzeczy należy poprawić, by w następnym miesiącu (podejrzewam, że też zgłosimy) już wygrać :D Dzięki i za wsparcie głosujących na tak i za uzasadnienie głosujących na nie (oczywiście tych, co coś od siebie napisali). Kraina lodu Wiki Kraina lodu Wiki to polska baza danych na temat filmu animowanego Kraina lodu Disneya. Rok temu zdobyliśmy tytuł Wikii miesiąca. Przez ten czas wiki wskoczyła na wyższy poziom, zyskaliśmy wielu nowych użytkowników, nowe treści oraz nowe wątki w naszym fanonie. Jesteśmy otwarci na krytykę innych, dlatego też proszę - jeżeli to możliwe - argumentować swój głos na nie, abyśmy mogli to naprawić ;) [[User:Rafi862|''' Rafi862 ]] skontaktuj się 21:20, gru 12, 2015 (UTC) 20px '''Głosy na tak: # [[User:Rafi862|''' Rafi862 ]] skontaktuj się 21:20, gru 12, 2015 (UTC) # Seba7211 (tablica) - podpisuję się dnia i godziny 21:39, gru 12, 2015 (UTC) Wiem, że też zgłosiłem Wikię jako kandydat, ale raporty są praktycznie puste. A co do Oasis'a i Monobook'a - takie se. # Traszkka (tablica) 22:45, gru 12, 2015 (UTC) Podoba mi się. Raporty są w porządku, ciekawy wygląd # DarknessEyes23 Tablica wiadomości 22:01, gru 12, 2015 (UTC) # Sms01 Tablica • Wkład 22:17, gru 12, 2015 (UTC) Monobook mógłby być ładniejszy, ale daję szansę. # — '''Light22 22:54, gru 12, 2015 (UTC) #Gobo Wiki wygląda bardzo ładnie i jest dobrze rozbudowana. # — Marchew (dyskusja) 08:20, gru 13, 2015 (UTC) Bo tak. #(Tu powinien być podpis Patapóla, ale F go zabrał bez pytania) # ProOskiTablica 17:12, gru 13, 2015 (UTC) # [[Użytkownik:Rzymianin|'Klejnot']] [[Dyskusja użytkownika:Rzymianin|'Nilu']] 19:24, gru 14, 2015 (UTC) Jedyna godna uwagi kandydatura # Igniton (Dyskusja) 19:58, gru 15, 2015 (UTC) # Diode24q (dyskusja) 00:14, gru 18, 2015 (UTC) Osoba, która wymyśliła ten kursor powinna trafić na szafot, ale inne aspekty wywarły na mnie bardzo pozytywne wrażenie. # — Wedkarski http://images.wikia.com/wedkarski/images/1/18/Sig.png 07:13, gru 19, 2015 (UTC) # — Py64 pl|Tablica|Wall}} 16:06, gru 19, 2015 (UTC) Wiki wygląda ładnie, oraz jest dopracowana. # 18:30, gru 21, 2015 (UTC) # — Szynka013 10:58, gru 27, 2015 (UTC) # 11:02, gru 29, 2015 (UTC) # ~ Matik7 (tablica ·''' ) 12:31, gru 29, 2015 (UTC) # Chuck123456 (Moja tablica) 20:20, gru 30, 2015 (UTC) Najlepsza moim zdaniem kandydatura. Wiki jest rozbudowana, a skórka dopracowana. Głos na tak. 20px '''Głosy na nie: # Na razie przeciw Simspedysta17 (dyskusja) 20:05, gru 28, 2015 (UTC) (za m.in. to: http://pl.frozen.wikia.com/wiki/Kraina_lodu_(soundtrack) ) wkurza mnie też interface śnieg i kursor. 20px Dyskusja: :miejsce na dyskusję Teoria wiki Napisz tutaj krótkie uzasadnienie. Gobo333 (dyskusja) 06:29, gru 13, 2015 (UTC) Wikia jest tworzona przez użytkowników. Od czasu mojej adopcji wiele się zmieniło. Ponadto nawiązaliśmy współpracę z Fuzionkiem, znanym youtuberem. Na stronie jest około 50 użytkowników, z czego 30 aktywnych. 20px Głosy na tak: # głosy za 20px Głosy na nie: # — Marchew (dyskusja) 08:20, gru 13, 2015 (UTC) „Wikia jest tworzona przez użytkowników” https://youtu.be/sT9GtTFXnPw # Miok (pisz) 08:27, gru 13, 2015 (UTC) Mało artów :I. Jak będzie więcej to z chęcią zagłosuję na tak. # Traszkka (tablica) 13:32, gru 13, 2015 (UTC) Zapomnieliście o ogarnięciu Monobook'a # (Tu powinien być podpis Patapóla, ale F go zabrał bez pytania) Brzydkiego Oasisa i Monobooka bym przeżył, ale raporty... # Seba7211 (tablica) - podpisuję się dnia i godziny 15:24, gru 13, 2015 (UTC) Za dużo w raportach... a Oasis i Monobook takie 2/10 # 20:59, gru 13, 2015 (UTC) Ten youtuber jest taki znany, że jam nigdy o nim nie słyszał. # ProOskiTablica 14:10, gru 14, 2015 (UTC) # [[Użytkownik:Rzymianin|'Klejnot']] [[Dyskusja użytkownika:Rzymianin|'Nilu']] 19:23, gru 14, 2015 (UTC) # Król Julian 13:48, gru 16, 2015 (UTC) Dokładnie. Nigdy nie słyszałem o takim youtuberze. # Diode24q (dyskusja) 00:12, gru 18, 2015 (UTC) Już samo zgłoszenie daje mi dużo do myślenia. # — Light22 19:48, gru 18, 2015 (UTC) # — Wedkarski http://images.wikia.com/wedkarski/images/1/18/Sig.png 07:13, gru 19, 2015 (UTC) # Skórka daje po oczach, w raportach syf i artykuły niezbyt też ogarnięte; pominę już to, że adminką tam jest dawna osoba z CPW Karu Zostaw wiadomość 13:46, gru 19, 2015 (UTC) # — Py64 pl|Tablica|Wall}} 16:08, gru 19, 2015 (UTC) Monobook nie tknięty. Oasis daje po oczach. Dużo nierozbudowanych artykułów oraz raporty... # 18:30, gru 21, 2015 (UTC) # — Szynka013 10:58, gru 27, 2015 (UTC) # Simspedysta17 (dyskusja) 20:09, gru 28, 2015 (UTC) http://pl.teoria.wikia.com/wiki/%C5%9Awiat_wed%C5%82ug_Kiepskich_-_teoria albo http://pl.teoria.wikia.com/wiki/Czy_Heath_Ledger_zosta%C5%82_zamordowany%3F serio? :v Oprócz tego skórka dość przytłaczająca... no po prostu niet. (i samo zgłoszenie trochę słabe) # ~ Matik7 (tablica ·''' ) 12:30, gru 29, 2015 (UTC) # Chuck123456 (Moja tablica) 20:20, gru 30, 2015 (UTC) 20px '''Dyskusja: :Fuzionek taki znany nie jest XD Miok (pisz) 08:27, gru 13, 2015 (UTC) :Ale ma już prawie 10000 subskrypcji @Patapole: Jakie raporty? G :Pliki bez Kategorii, Kategorie bez własnych stron. (Tu powinien być podpis Patapóla, ale F go zabrał bez pytania) Warszawikia Strona, która zajmuje się Warszawą od 2006 roku. Dochodzimy już do 5000 stron, opisujemy wszystko: ulice, przystanki, pomniki, zieleńce, biografie osób związanych z Warszawą. Myślę, że możemy się liczyć w walce o tytuł ;) BartekBD (dyskusja) 10:09, gru 13, 2015 (UTC) 20px Głosy na tak: # Michnar (dyskusja) 17:05, gru 13, 2015 (UTC) Jakość dosyć wysoka, Wikia dobra. # Król Julian 13:48, gru 16, 2015 (UTC) Całkiem dobra Wiki. # Diode24q (dyskusja) 00:11, gru 18, 2015 (UTC) # — Light22 19:48, gru 18, 2015 (UTC) # 15Adam Muszę przyznać, że Warszawikia jest super. # Kubar906 (Moja dyskusja tutaj! / My Talk here! / Мое обсуждение здесь!) 07:44, gru 28, 2015 (UTC) # Simspedysta17 (dyskusja) 20:12, gru 28, 2015 (UTC) W niektórych raportach bajzel, ale sensowne artykuły i obie skórki całkiem ładne, nie rażą po oczach. Na tak (chociaż te raporty może trochę ogarnijcie) # ~ Matik7 (tablica ·''' ) 12:30, gru 29, 2015 (UTC) # Chuck123456 (Moja tablica) 20:20, gru 30, 2015 (UTC) 20px '''Głosy na nie: # (Tu powinien być podpis Patapóla, ale F go zabrał bez pytania) # Seba7211 (tablica) - podpisuję się dnia i godziny 15:24, gru 13, 2015 (UTC) Raporty, raporty i jeszcze raz raporty. # — Marchew (dyskusja) 08:56, gru 14, 2015 (UTC) Za niezadbane raporty, brak modyfikacji Monobooka i niedopasowanie tła na Oasisie do mojej rozdzielczości (http://i.imgur.com/BDKdF8f.jpg). # 14:31, gru 18, 2015 (UTC) Jak Marchewka. # — Wedkarski http://images.wikia.com/wedkarski/images/1/18/Sig.png 07:14, gru 19, 2015 (UTC) Póki co niestety na nie. # — Py64 pl|Tablica|Wall}} 16:09, gru 19, 2015 (UTC) Tło na Oasisie jest niedopasowane do 1920x1080. W Monobooku nie widzę zmian. Raporty. # 18:30, gru 21, 2015 (UTC) # — Szynka013 10:58, gru 27, 2015 (UTC) # Sms01 Tablica • Wkład 20:26, gru 30, 2015 (UTC) 20px Dyskusja: :Jeżeli ogarniecie raporty (szczególnie pliki bez Kategorii) jestem skłonny zmienić głos. (Tu powinien być podpis Patapóla, ale F go zabrał bez pytania) Etniczna Wikia Etniczna Wikia to wikia opowiadająca o YouTuberze zwanym Pulchnym Niedźwiedziem, który nagrywając swoje filmy stworzył ciekawe postacie i historie na ich temat. Ze względu na to, postanowiliśmy stworzyć wikię, na której zamieszczone będą wszystkie te informacje. Jesteśmy otwarci na wszelkie pomysły. Etnicznik HadeZerX (dyskusja) 17:29, gru 13, 2015 (UTC) 20px Głosy na tak: # Etnicznik HadeZerX (dyskusja) 18:10, gru 13, 2015 (UTC) 20px Głosy na nie: # Traszkka (tablica) 17:55, gru 13, 2015 (UTC) Skórka nie jest zbyt ładna, a nawigacja pozostawia wiele do życzenia # DarknessEyes23 Tablica wiadomości 18:10, gru 13, 2015 (UTC) Plus za Pulchnego Niedźwiedzia, lecz sama wiki musi przejść wiele zmian: wyglądu oraz treści w niej zamieszczonych. # Jestem skłonny głosować na nie już za samo odsyłanie mnie do Gógla - brak linków do raportów. Poza tym to samo co pozostali. (Tu powinien być podpis Patapóla, ale F go zabrał bez pytania) # 21:01, gru 13, 2015 (UTC) Już samo to, że to wiki o youtuberze, jest dla mnie powodem do głosu przeciw, ale jestem litościw, więc wszedłem na główną... # ProOskiTablica 14:10, gru 14, 2015 (UTC) # Miok (pisz) 19:00, gru 14, 2015 (UTC) Jak Piotrek, plus regulamin. # Król Julian 13:48, gru 16, 2015 (UTC) Dokładnie to samo, co wyżej, i sam dajesz sobie głosy na "tak". Ten powód wystarcza, żeby głosować na nie. # Diode24q (dyskusja) 00:10, gru 18, 2015 (UTC) # — Light22 19:48, gru 18, 2015 (UTC) # — Wedkarski http://images.wikia.com/wedkarski/images/1/18/Sig.png 07:14, gru 19, 2015 (UTC) # — Py64 pl|Tablica|Wall}} 16:10, gru 19, 2015 (UTC) Strona główna, raporty, nawigacja, brak modyfikacji Oasisa oraz Monobooka... Wymieniać dalej? # 18:30, gru 21, 2015 (UTC) # 17:55, gru 26, 2015 (UTC) # — Szynka013 10:58, gru 27, 2015 (UTC) # Simspedysta17 (dyskusja) 20:14, gru 28, 2015 (UTC) Mam komentować? Jak Piotrek i Wedkarski # ~ Matik7 (tablica ·''' ) 12:30, gru 29, 2015 (UTC) # Chuck123456 (Moja tablica) 20:20, gru 30, 2015 (UTC) Nie 20px '''Dyskusja: :@Vnut:Przecież to nie jest zabronione O_o Dużo ludzi głosuje na swoje wikie. Miok (pisz) 13:56, gru 16, 2015 (UTC) Komputerowe Gry Wikia Komputerowe Gry Wikia to bardzo rozbudowana Wikia o Ciekawej tematyce. Posiada bardzo dużo artykułów, które zawierają ciekawe informacje o grach, konsolach i pojęciach związanych z terminologią gier komputerowych. KGW posiada bogatą filmotekę i znaczną ilość obrazów. Nasi administratorzy (Mesilinna, MuzzledMeat57, FirstDrellSpectre) chętnie służą pomocą. Mamy współprace z znaczną ilością interesujących Wiki. Na naszej wiki jest też bogaty system odznaczeń dla aktywnych użytkowników. Odwiedza nas także pewien ciekawy choć dość ostry użytkownik Miokol, który też na swój sposób dodaje wiki trochę specyficznego klimatu. Zapraszam do wzięcia udziału w naszej ankiecie. Amadiziom6 (dyskusja) 14:59, gru 16, 2015 (UTC) 20px Głosy na tak: # Rochamite (Zadawaj pytania) # 18:30, gru 21, 2015 (UTC) 20px Głosy na nie: # 15:06, gru 16, 2015 (UTC) Wszedłem na główną na Monobooku. Wystarczy. # Sms01 Tablica • Wkład 15:55, gru 16, 2015 (UTC) Za raporty, wygląd, raporty, dręczenie innych userów prośbami o współpracy i jeszcze raz raporty... # Michnar (dyskusja) 17:59, gru 16, 2015 (UTC) 4045 skopiowane strony bardzo mocno podważają sens tej wiki. # Miok (pisz) 19:40, gru 16, 2015 (UTC) Za kopiowanie artów (wszystkie są skopiowane z innych stron) i spam na innych wikiach (prośby o współpracę i reklamowanie wikii. A tak w ogóle, to dzięki za hejt na mnie! # — Marchew (dyskusja) 13:37, gru 17, 2015 (UTC) Jak wyżej. # ~ Matik7 (tablica ·''' ) 14:13, gru 17, 2015 (UTC) #Północny Haradrim (dyskusja) wszystko jak wyżej już było # — Nana 14:52, gru 18, 2015 (UTC) Masowe łamanie praw autorskich # ProOskiTablica 14:59, gru 18, 2015 (UTC) # # — '''Light22 19:48, gru 18, 2015 (UTC) # — Wedkarski http://images.wikia.com/wedkarski/images/1/18/Sig.png 07:14, gru 19, 2015 (UTC) # — Py64 pl|Tablica|Wall}} 16:12, gru 19, 2015 (UTC) Co mówi wujek Google na temat KGW? "Koło Gospodyń Wiejskich"... Raporty, wygląd (obie skórki) no i żywcem zerżnięte artykuły z Wikipedii. Gdzieś widziałem przypisy... Wszystko powyżej. # ✪ Pallid 15:30, gru 20, 2015 (UTC) # Pallando158 (dyskusja) 16:55, gru 23, 2015 (UTC) # Painto maniak (dyskusja) 18:01, gru 23, 2015 (UTC) Tło jest brzydkie i w ogóle cały wygląd odpycha. Artykuły są w większości, jeśli nie wszystkie, skopiowane bez zachowania odpowiedniej licencji ani czegokolwiek. Reszta została powiedziana. PS. Dodanie na głównej linków do stron, z których się kopiuje nie załatwia sprawy. # 15:01, gru 26, 2015 (UTC) Zastanawia mnie, czemu na Komputerowe Gry Wikia tyle odwołań, zwłaszcza poprzez tło czy stronę główną, do konsol... # Gobo Cytuj Miokola + Zrzynanie artykułów z Wikipedii. # DarknessEyes23 (tablica wiadomości) 10:47, gru 27, 2015 (UTC) Kopiowanie artykułów, nachalne promowanie wiki. # — Szynka013 10:59, gru 27, 2015 (UTC) # Kubar906 (Moja dyskusja tutaj! / My Talk here! / Мое обсуждение здесь!) 07:44, gru 28, 2015 (UTC) # Simspedysta17 (dyskusja) 20:15, gru 28, 2015 (UTC) słabe, kopiowane arty, nawet infoboxów nie ma... niefajnie. #''Armagedon3000'' ''Tablica'' 15:02, gru 29, 2015 (UTC) Wszystko co mam do powiedzenia jest już wymienione. # Gothic681 (dyskusja) 09:09, gru 30, 2015 (UTC) Tak samo jak u Miokola. # Chuck123456 (Moja tablica) 20:20, gru 30, 2015 (UTC) To samo co pozostali. 20px Dyskusja: : Napisałbym dłuższy wywód ale mi się nie chce. I dzięki za 1 zdanie poświęcone mojej osobie. Cóż za zaszczyt. Miok (pisz) 19:42, gru 16, 2015 (UTC) : Podanie źródła nie jest kompatybilne z Copyright © 2000 - 2015 GRY-OnLine S.A.. Do tego dochodzi §4.4 regulaminu, który dokładnie określa warunki: Wszelka treść/materiały i oprogramowanie prezentowane na stronach GOL, udostępniane są wyłącznie do użytku osobistego. Zabronione jest ich kopiowanie, powielanie lub jakiekolwiek inne wykorzystanie w celach komercyjnych. Zabronione jest również wykorzystanie jakichkolwiek elementów tekstowych, graficznych lub muzycznych, jak również elementów kodu lub struktury strony w celu tworzenia dzieł pochodnych w celach innych, niż dozwolony użytek osobisty. Zabronione jest kopiowanie, reprodukcja lub rozpowszechnianie jakichkolwiek treści, w tym tekstów, grafik i oprogramowania, uzyskanych ze stron GOL. Wiki praktycznie jest jedno wypełnienie formularza przez kogo trzeba i idzie do kasacji. Jeśli planujesz zgłoszenie za miesiąc to na dobry początek dobrze by usunąć wszystkie treści pochodzące z GOLa. — Nana 14:52, gru 18, 2015 (UTC) Nie robię tego w celu komercyjnym nie kopiuję w celu handlowym. --Amadiziom6 (dyskusja) 15:30, gru 18, 2015 (UTC) :Człowieku zrozum, ty to po prostu kopiujesz by mieć dużą wikię! To nie jest rozpowszechnianie tylko bezczelne kopiowanie na własną korzyść. Miok (pisz) 15:36, gru 18, 2015 (UTC) Miok Zrozum nie mam z tego żadnej korzyści --Amadiziom6 (dyskusja) 15:41, gru 18, 2015 (UTC) Tak, oprócz wikii, która posiada ponad 4 tys. artów w niecałe 4 miechy i 14.000 edycji globalnie wbitych na klikaniu kopiuj-wklej? Miok (pisz) 16:02, gru 18, 2015 (UTC) Wiki jest dla użytkowników --Amadiziom6 (dyskusja) 16:06, gru 18, 2015 (UTC) Fajnie, i co to ma do mojego poprzedniego wpisu? Miok (pisz) 16:15, gru 18, 2015 (UTC) : Nie chodzi o to, że ty na tym zarabiasz/masz z tego korzyści, ale że Wikia zarabia na reklamach wyświetlanych na twojej wiki, co stanowi naruszenie pogrubionej części. Painto maniak (dyskusja) 18:02, gru 18, 2015 (UTC) :To jest punkt w stylu: „napiszmy to samo na trzy różne sposoby na wypadek gdyby ktoś nie zrozumiał” : Zabronione jest ich kopiowanie, powielanie lub jakiekolwiek inne wykorzystanie w celach komercyjnych. Owszem, nie wykorzystujesz w celach komercyjnych. Wikia jako tako udostępnia platformę, która jest darmowa dzięki reklamom. Na dodatek standardowy dopisek zrzeczenia z odpowiedzialności za treści publikowane przez użytkowników teoretycznie zwalnia z tego. To jak się to umywa to sprawa dla prawnika. Powiedzmy, że ta część nie działa. Dlatego czytamy dalej... : Zabronione jest również wykorzystanie jakichkolwiek elementów tekstowych, graficznych lub muzycznych, jak również elementów kodu lub struktury strony w celu tworzenia dzieł pochodnych w celach innych, niż dozwolony użytek osobisty. „Również” – magiczne słowo. Czy jest to dozwolony użytek osobisty? (według polskiego prawa) Nope. Udostępniasz treści każdemu. Nie tylko rodzinie czy znajomym. Każdemu. : Zabronione jest kopiowanie, reprodukcja lub rozpowszechnianie jakichkolwiek treści, w tym tekstów, grafik i oprogramowania, uzyskanych ze stron GOL. A tutaj zwyczajne, bezwarunkowe NIE WOLNO – na wszelki wypadek. : Dochodzi jeszcze jeden aspekt. Skoro nie oznaczyłeś wyraźnie, że te treści są objęte prawem autorski oznacza, że udostępniasz je na licencji CC-BY-SA. Bez takiej informacji nie tylko je udostępniasz, ale także dajesz prawo do modyfikowania i udostępniania dalej. :— Nana 18:26, gru 18, 2015 (UTC) ::P.S. Teksty z Wikipedii też trzeba poprawnie oznaczyć. :@Pirr: Co? xD Przecież gry komputerowe to zawsze było określenie na tytuły przygotowane na jakąkolwiek platformę, chyba po prostu jest tak dlatego że cokolwiek liczącego się powstaje na komputerach. — Marchew (dyskusja) 15:22, gru 26, 2015 (UTC) :: Nie, gry komputerowe to określenie gier na komputery osobiste (dawniej też komputery domowe). Ogólna nazwa to gry wideo. 15:30, gru 26, 2015 (UTC) :: Myślę, że określenie gry wideo byłoby trafniejsze - komputer sam w sobie też jest jakąś tam platformą... 15:42, gru 26, 2015 (UTC) ::: Kiedy nawet Wikipedia mówi jasno, że gry komputerowe mogą być uruchamiane na komputerach osobistych, specjalnych automatach, konsolach do gry, telewizorach, telefonach komórkowych oraz innych mobilnych urządzeniach, nazywanych łącznie platformami sprzętowymi, a terminy gra komputerowa i gra wideo są w terminologii naukowej stosowane zamiennie. — Light22 17:53, gru 26, 2015 (UTC) ::::Welp, to trzeba było użyć bardziej zrozumiałej nazwy, jak właśnie gry wideo. Nie wszyscy to wiedzą, nie wszyscy mają w głowach słowniki czy Wikipedie. Jak dla mnie, gracza casualowego i zjadacza chleba w dziedzinie terminologii komputerowej, gry komputerowe oznaczają po prostu gry wideo, które mogą być odtwarzane na "pecetach". ~ Matik7 (tablica ·''' ) 20:15, gru 26, 2015 (UTC) ::::: Zwykła niewiedza nie może być pretekstem do głosu na nie. To lekko krzywdzące. — '''Light22 21:46, gru 26, 2015 (UTC) :::::: Po prostu "jw." było zbyt oczywiste, by je pisać. 22:45, gru 26, 2015 (UTC) Wolfenstein Wikia (anulowane) Zgłoszenie anulowane – żaden administrator nie wykonał przynajmniej 25 zmian w poprzednim miesiącu. — Wedkarski http://images.wikia.com/wedkarski/images/1/18/Sig.png 18:41, gru 19, 2015 (UTC) Ta wiki zasługuje na wyróżnienie. Myślę, że z nim czuła by się dobrze. :D Rochamite (Zadawaj pytania) 18:07, gru 19, 2015 (UTC) 20px Głosy na tak: # MuzzledMeat57 Dyskusja! 18:21, gru 19, 2015 (UTC) Oasis i Monobook wyglądają ładnie. Artykuły dopracowane. Jedyne do czego mogę się przyczepić to Raporty. 20px Głosy na nie: # głosy przeciw 20px Dyskusja: :miejsce na dyskusję